


When Passions Are Happy To Sit Quietly Together, Not Colliding

by Aza (sazandorable)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, RQG177 Last Words II coda, Shipper On Deck Hamid, people meddling in their friends' relationships meaning well but not getting it (but it's okay)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/pseuds/Aza
Summary: Zolf and Oscar really are not, in fact, hiding anything.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Zolf Smith (friendship), Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde (QPR), Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 28
Kudos: 88





	When Passions Are Happy To Sit Quietly Together, Not Colliding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



> 5-sentences fic with the prompt “Zoscar QPR”!

“You don’t have to  _ hide  _ it, you know,” Hamid stresses three days later, sounding frustrated and perhaps a little insulted, and Zolf doesn’t bother looking up from his book to answer: “Not hidin’ anything.”

He says this from his reading armchair in Oscar’s now-strictly-study, swapped for Oscar’s bed moved to Zolf’s cabin; it is a convenient arrangement to enforce that Oscar’s daily schedule involves much longer sleep and many more breaks, and it is the only thing that has physically changed.

They aren’t screwing, nor kissing, nor touching more, not even really talking more.

The difference is it is now all on purpose. On purpose, Zolf feeds Oscar bait for flirty puns, on purpose, Oscar lets himself smile where Zolf can see it, on purpose Zolf talks about his favourite places he’s been across the world so that Oscar can say, on purpose: “That sounds lovely.”


End file.
